1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing program.
2. Related Art
There are known multiplayer games in which terminals used by a plurality of players in an online game or the like are connected by a network, and a plurality of players can participate in a game at the same time.
A technique has been disclosed (Patent Document 1) in which a plurality of players are matched up and allowed to join a multiplayer game on the basis of predetermined matching conditions.